The Secret Life of Scorpius Malfoy
by TedandVic4ever
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is charming and handsome; a deadly combination for any girl that crosses his path. And that is exactly what he will use to sway Rose Weasley in his favor. The only catch is, Rose is engaged with another man while Scorpius has his own agendas to fulfill. Preview of Never Again.


**This is my first time writing Scorpius and Rose. I know I'm suppose to be finishing my other fic but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't let it go. This is only a oneshot but if it generates enough interest, I would be willing to write the whole story...so I guess you could say this is a preview of a new fic. I would be thrilled if you guys could review and let me know if this is a fic worth pursuing. I encourage you to say anything, criticize anything; I really want to improve my writing and I do believe this story has the potential to be "different."  
**

**Again, like all of these stories, I do not own the characters, JK Rowling does.  
**

* * *

Scorpius sat at the end of the bar, his arms folded on the table with one hand toying with his glass. His grey eyes zeroed in on the woman sitting across from him. She had her back towards him but he didn't need to see her face to know that she was his target. After seven long years with her in school, her presence was, for lack of better words, undeniable. It could be the flaming red hair or the straight posture and dignity she carried herself in, but for him, all he needed to hear was her insufferable laugh and that was enough. Scorpius felt his eyes twitch and an internal cringe before he downed his drink in a single gulp and made his way over to the disgustingly loving couple.

Just as he approached, the man by her side had left to attend to the other guests. Good, he would only have to deal with one of them now. "Weasley," he greeted, making sure that his voice was steady and nonchalant. When she responded to his sudden appearance, Scorpius could tell she was caught off guard. For one, the two never spoke to each other during their days at Hogwarts unless it was absolutely necessary and he wasn't exactly pleasant to her either; and for the more obvious reason, he was currently attending her engagement party.

"Malfoy?" she asked in shock although Scorpius could pick up the slight hint of spite that was now programmed into her tone whenever she spoke to him.

Scorpius smirked; he could tell she wasn't overjoyed to have this little reunion. But to be fair, this wasn't his idea either. He thought that when they graduated, he would no longer have to be in her _I'm more superior to everyone else because I'm smarter _presence; but he was wrong. And the person who had made this happen would surely get their just deserts as soon as this charade was over, but for now, he had to act like the professional he was.

"Come now Weasley, is that any way to greet a guest who's traveled all the way from his nice and comfortable home just to put up with this pathetic excuse of a party?" the words practically oozing off of his lips as if he'd rehearsed it at least a hundred times before trying it. Of course, this was Scorpius Malfoy and there was no practice needed.

Rose arched her eyebrow, one arm wrapped around her stomach while the other, with a cup twisted in her hand, was held up close to her lips. "Why exactly is it that you're here Malfoy?"

Scorpius gave a low chuckle, "To seduce you of course."

"Excuse me?" Rose asked exasperatedly.

"You heard me," he said with a smirk.

He could see the red blush making its way up her cheeks before she slammed her cup down onto the bar table. Rose turn back towards him, this time, both arms crossed against her chest as she attempted to keep a stern face. "Did you hit your head or something because if you haven't noticed yet, this is my _engagement party_. And because you can't seem to grasp the concept, I'll tell it to you plain and simple; Get. Lost."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really need to learn some manners. I'm sure the world will be flabbergasted to hear how rude Hermione Granger's daughter has been to an innocent guest," Scorpius replied coolly.

He watched as her Weasley temper took over. Over the years, Scorpius had learned that no matter how composed the Weasleys could be, their tempers were not to be overlooked. This was especially true for one Rose Weasley. The girl could spontaneously combust someone just by staring at them; fortunately, after years of having to endure her unwavering glares, he was immune.

Scorpius counted to five before he smiled smugly. He raised two fingers to the bartender behind her and in a matter of seconds; the man had produced two glasses of champagne. He handed one to Scorpius and the other to Rose. When she hadn't accepted the glass, the bartender left it on the table. Scorpius raised his glass to her with a smirk before taking in the entirety of the glass's contents. He pulled out more than enough galleons to cover the drinks from his pocket and placed it on the table with a slam. His next action were going to be physically taxing but he managed to smile and even threw in his signature wink for good measure before retreating from Rose's utterly confused figure.

As soon as he left the building, he felt the rush of fresh air hit his face. All the lovey dovey décor inside had been nauseating; he was just glad he got out before he had to vomit. Thankfully, the party wasn't crawling with the relatives or he would have surely been in trouble. Scorpius pulled his wrist up and checked the time, 11:20; good at least he still had time to get a real drink somewhere more dignifying. As Scorpius prepared for apparition, he mentally placed a check next to the first part of mission. _Brief the objective to the target, CHECK._


End file.
